Beluga F
Beluga F ( ) is a boss character from Strider 2, serving as the mid-boss in Scene 2 of the third stage. The Beluga F is a large, heavily-armored attack chopper engineered by Kraken Chemical to serve the defense of the Antarctica Research Lab. This vehicle is named and shaped in the appearance of a Beluga whale just as it is jumping out of waterCapcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 39. The Beluga F is equipped with several high-caliber weapons, including missile launchers, a gatling gun and a powerful laser cannon installed on its rotor tail. It also carries around and deploys Antarctic Guards in large numbers. Stationed in the Olaf Wall Base, the vehicle is deployed to stop Hiryu during his infiltration. The Beluga F intercepts Hiryu as he's climbing through the cliff-side base, following him while unloading its weaponry. Once Hiryu arrives at the top, the chopper reveals its laser cannon and continues its attack, now soaring just above Hiryu. After sustaining enough damage, the Beluga F crashes and explodes, releasing a chain of explosions which Hiryu outruns as he descends the cliff and jumps across a large crevasse. Information The Beluga F first assaults Hiryu mid-way across the "Olaf Wall Base" area, as he's climbing the side of the cliff, following him all the way to the top. In this first phase, the Beluga F simply uses missiles and the gatling gun to attack. Hiryu can actually jump at the helicopter and hang from its underside, letting him bypass the whole phase as the chopper carries him to the top. He can also damage Beluga F during the trip and reduce it to half-life before the boss battle starts. During the proper boss fight, Beluga F unlocks its laser cannon and opens its side door to release an Antarctic Guard. Beluga F strafes back and forth, spreading the ground with projectiles and laser blasts trying to hit Hiryu. Much like before, Hiryu can climb to its underside or stand in its cockpit and slash away, although now he is vulnerable to some of its attacks. Serving as a backup, Antarctic Guards spawn constantly during the whole battle. Techniques * Gatling Gun: Beluga F shoots its front gun several times. The gun has full vertical movement and can track Hiryu around, easily hitting him if he's hanging from the chopper. * Missile Launcher: Beluga F shoots two missiles from the brown missile launcher atop its cockpit. This attack is only a threat if Hiryu is standing in the cockpit, or during the first phase when he's in front of the chopper. * Laser Blast: From the tail's cannon, Beluga F shoots a straight blue beam downwards, which lasts for a while as it moves back and forth. Can be avoided by hanging from the chopper. * Antarctic Guards: At fixed intervals, Beluga F opens its side door and spawns one Muscle-enhanced Guard, who jumps down and joins the Fat-enhanced Guards who spawn normally from off-screen. Both are basic enemies and can be killed effortlessly. Gallery Str2_beluga_concept.png|Concept art References Category:Vehicles Category:Bosses